


Anger

by Aen_Silver_Fire



Series: Uchiha Lovers [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire
Summary: You have been reckless. Your actions could account even to utter betrayal. You cannot escape the God of Death.Angry sex with Thanatos!Itachi.
Series: Uchiha Lovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seraphina_Scribes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/gifts).



> As promised. The next installment of this crazy saga. Dedicated to Angel and to all Quietards fighting this senseless War since yesterday.

“Why?” His voice rings velvet, but his tone is laced with concealed accusation. 

You take a deep breath to brace yourself. Why indeed…

Your thoughts travel to the moment you were  discovered  conversing with the Uchiha Patriarch. You were walking through Nyx’s enchanting gardens.  While Cronus was speaking of vengeance, betrayal and, for you only, sweet nothings, you found a very familiar set of Sharingan eyes blazing, just beyond the violet tree. He was watching, his features drawn into a mask of slight surprise,  as Cronus lifted your hand and kissed the back of it .

“I know you slept with her,” you accuse back, your eyes held downcast. For the first time, Itachi seems taken aback. 

He raises his hand and a moment later his intricate mask  disappears into golden dust. Now you can finally see the true Itachi. Onyx eyes gleaming in the dark. Lips pink and perfect. Cheekbones high and aristocratic. Sharp jaw. Godly beauty.

“What?” Sheer power oozes from that simple word.

“You heard me,” you stubbornly retort, crossing your hands over your chest. 

His gazes fixes on you with unparalleled intensity. “You took the Helm of Darkness,” his voice booms, it almost makes you shiver, “my  B lade and the Yata mirror,” he takes a step closer to you, “you even associated yourself with Cronus,” now you take a fearful step back, “only because you think I shared my bed with another woman?”

“I know you did!” you nearly shout back. “Salt… Salt told me! I saw pictures…!”

If anger and confusion could form into a  single  mask, that would be what Itachi was wearing now.

“Salt?” he asks. “Your friend?”

You nod vehemently. “I know you had sex last night. Do not try to feed m e lies. No genjutsu is fooling my senses!”

An angry scoff escapes him. Frankly, you have never seen Itachi like this. “Something  _or someone_ has indeed fooled you  plenty  if you dare to speak these nonsensical accusations.”

You blink twice. He denies it? Why not just tell the truth? It’s not use lying at this point. 

“I professed my love to you,” Itachi says, looking at you intently. “I admitted that I cannot live without you.” Of course… he did… last night at the beach... “You even said so yourself.”

You gulp, remembering your intense and sensual lovemaking  under the moon and stars.

“You accuse me of sleeping with someone else. A friend of yours nonetheless.” 

You must hold your composure. His tone is authoritative and regal. So much so that it nearly makes you turn into a puddle of desire and fear. But you’re not weak. You refuse to back down.

“I saw a photo as proof!” you exhale loudly, but your breath comes our shaking.

“And you believe I would let anyone photograph me while I make love?” he retorts sharply. 

“Did you…” you start, thoughts drumming in your mind. “Did you make love to her? It wasn’t just sex?!” Desperation is creeping through your defenses. This is unbelievable. Only a day after you made your feelings of separation known he –

His hands come to your shoulders, holding you as though you’re losing your mind. Honestly, this might be true.

“Think clearly, my love! Why? How could _I_ do that?” Your eyes focus on his own. Tears threaten to well up. 

“I –” He stops you.

“How could _you_ endanger yourself? How could you meet with Cronus?” His thumbs press on your skin. “Do you know what he’s capable of? He’s a Titan! You could have been hurt!”

You swallow back your tears and trepidation. “No. He doesn’t want to hurt me! He wants to hurt  _you!_ ”

Itachi’s long and black lashes flutter. “He’s using  _you_ to hurt  _me_ ?”

“And Sasuke...” you add, knowing very well how much these words would unsettle the God of Death.

“Sasuke…” he whispers, pure anger bubbling up inside him as his eyes travel to the distance, beyond the balcony and onto the starry sky. You can almost feel heat radiating from this whole divine being.

“But… Itachi… I saw!” You splutter and his gaze came back to you. His Sharingan appears like a volcanic explosion, red and black and furious.

“Orochimaru…” he mutters under his breath. You can feel his knuckles tense, but he, even at this moment, is careful not to hurt you.

Seemingly pondering over something you cannot hope to  understand, Itachi draws a sharp breath. His scarlet and beautiful eyes roam over you, like a bird does its prey.

“I only make love to _you,_ ” were the last words you hear before his lips crush down on your own. You can’t help the moan that escapes you.

His mouth travels down to your neck. “You’re my first and eternal love,” he whispers against your skin. These words only serve to ignite you. “ _My woman._ ”

“Itachi...” The moment you speak his name he takes both of your arms in retaliation. Invisible bindings lock them both above your head. You find yourself pinned against the cold glass of the balcony doors. Utterly helpless. 

“I’ll show you,” he whispers once more, and you feel shivers plaguing you. “You breathe _on my whim._ ” Your breath arrests in your lungs. He’s being so dominating, so sensual, so predatory. It makes you cry from the onslaught of desire.

Without another word, he tears your clothes apart. He hooks a finger under your bra and yanks it away. His tongue starts ravaging every piece of your upper body, leaving magical trails of saliva behind.

You so desperately want to kiss him exactly where he loves to be kissed; that pulse point in his neck. You want to pull at his hair; that always excites him. But you have been rendered useless, an Amazon  Warrior tied and held prisoner to the whims of a God.

He stands upright for a moment. Only to place his left hand and lift your chin upwards, making you stare at his bottomless eyes. “I’ll show you how I make _angry_ love.” He stresses each syllable so sensually, that your breath is momentarily taken away.

As though due to a spell, his right hand pulls at your pants and underwear and just like that you’re left nude and completely at his mercy.

Itachi kneels down, without taking his eyes from yours even for a second. Holding your gaze, he starts giving your womanhood special attention with his tongue. Your moan comes out breathless and needy. 

This intense pleasure doesn’t last as long as it usually did. With his lips and tongue he ravishes your skin, moving northwards to your navel, your stomach, your ribs, your breasts, your neck, and leaves an angry mark on your collar bone. By now, you’re dripping wet, despite your previous defenses.

You notice that he hasn’t remove any of his clothes. And yet, you suddenly feel his manhood poking at your entrance. You lose another breath and he impales himself in you, feeling your hear engulfing him.

His Sharingan is blazing angrily, but this feels as real as it could be. He thrusts in you, without allowing a moment of rest. Your back slams into your window, leaving smudges on the spotless  glass . The sounds your lovemaking emits are pure torture.

He grabs at your pelvis and thrusts harder and harder. This feels so much like a dance of ecstasy, a ritual. But you are still  a caged Warrior  and he’s the undoubted, unmatched King.

Moans leave your lips again and again. He leans closer to silence you with a chaste kiss, but soon resumes his maddening pace. 

“Cum for me,” he orders and it seems like there is no other choice. You climax with him in you, your lips puffy and inviting as you call on his name. 

A growl of satisfaction emanates from the God, as he also fills you up with his plentiful seed, completely, irrevocably.

You are left panting, still trapped in bindings you cannot see. The heat induced by your love-making has left the windows blurry. 

While still being in the haze of utter sexual contentment, you can see him buckling up is pants. His Sharingan is now dormant. Itachi takes a quick few steps around the room, his back turned on you, following traces you cannot fathom.

“I’m taking _these_ back.” With a single glance in your direction, he disappears, like a shadow in the Night.

Before despair overcomes you, you are released and fall on your knees, your hair fall ing like curtains around your face. Without missing a bit and still very much naked, you run to the nightstand only to find the Blade of Totsuka and the Yata Mirror missing.

“No!” you breathe out. That’s when you notice that the Helm of Darkness is still there. A black note is left right beside it. You open it hurriedly. The letters are written with silver ink. How? How did he manage to do that?

“ _Protect yourself. Hide until I come back,”_ the note says. _“I love you.”_


End file.
